LIRE: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by AquaBunny
Summary: Manual for the online game Grand Chase's elven archer, Lire. Minor changes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or The Owner's Maintenance Manual series!

I FINALLY DID IT! All this time, I was too lazy to finish another manual… but one night, I just snapped and decided to get to it… I SWEAR TO ALL OF YOU I WILL COMPLETE THE ENTIRE MANUAL SERIES! Enjoy 3

**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

Thank you.

**LIRE: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**CONGRADULATIONS! **You are now an official owner of the LIRE unit! In order to maximize the benefits from this elven archer of the Grand Chase Knights, we suggest you read this manual before opening the package that was delivered.

**General Information**

**Name: **Lire (Calling her alternative names such as "pointy ear", "ugly" or "that-one-blonde-chick" will most likely result in some physical injuries.)

**Age: **15

**Place of Manufacture: **Korea, Ntreev Co. Bermesiah Isle, Elven Corps Division

**Height: **5'6*

**Size: **You wondered what elves look like below their clothing? Well to answer that question we have three things to tell you.

1. You pervert.

2. You know that question is kind of racist?

3. Go get your head examined.

**Your LIRE unit comes with the following items:**

One _Adventurer Bowman's Armor_ set

One _Adventurer's Bow_

Elven Arrows

One Chart of Lire's Skill Tree

One _Ariel Pet_ (One in every 1000 packages)

Premium Yellow Sealed Gems x100

Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses (See "Removal of unit" for further information)

Note: the _Adventurer Bowman's Armor_ set is only the default clothing your LIRE unit comes in. If you want to, take her shopping somewhere and dress her up however you want – as long as she approves. Trying to force your LIRE unit to wear a maid suit, bikini, and other clothing she does not desire to dress in by force might result in physical injuries on your part.

Also Note: When you open your package you will find that there is a barrel full of arrows for your LIRE unit to carry around. Don't worry that your stock might run out. For some odd reason LIRE units seemingly has an unlimited amounts of arrows … meaning she can shoot infinitely and never have to restock!

**Removing your LIRE unit from the box:**

Removing your LIRE unit from the box can be 100% safe if you have already read the instructions provided below this. If you are one of those people that skip all the chat on a game or something and have no patience and attempted to open the box without reading this instruction first, you are probably in the hospital with broken bones trying to read this manual or you have a "glowing halo" on top of your head for reasons self-explanatory. To remove this expert sniper from her box, you must follow the steps with extreme caution. When you approach the box, you will notice that it is moving around and complaints can be heard from inside. Your LIRE unit is more of a bossy type then you imagined her to be. She is rather picky and hates dusty or dark places! If the box is making a scene, this is perfectly normal and should be expected, but don't let your LIRE unit out just yet. To remove your LIRE unit without any injuries on your part, first wear an arrow-proof jacket and armor yourself in one of those old knight armors you keep in your attic. It will come to save your life later when your LIRE unit jumps out of the box and casts _Shooting Star_ or _Fire Arrow_ on you. When you think your all good and can withstand bunch of overpowered arrow attacks, shout one of the following phrases:

"ARME AND ELESIS ARE FIGHTING AGAIN AND THIS TIME THEY'VE TOOK OUT HALF OF A TOWN!"

"WHO SET THE BACK GARDEN ON FIRE?"

"RYAN! WE TOLD YOU TO KEEP CLOTHING AROUND YOU WHEN YOUR WOLF TRANSFORMATION WEARS OFF! STOP RUNNING AROUND NUDE FOR EVERYONE TO SEE!"

Watch in amazement as the box explodes into million fragments and as the yellow elf emerges from the dust. Your LIRE might have a stressed/mortified/panicked look on her face depending on which of the possible lines you yelled out. Calm her down by telling her that it doesn't help to panic. Now point outside the window and tell her that the Elven Forest is right next door and that the Troll has left and that it's safe and pretty again. While your LIRE unit is rushing outside to see her beloved forest, take this chance to hit her head with the "Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses" that came with your unit. Do NOT lose this item because it will provide you useful for 998 more ways than you can think of at the spot right now. (No really, it _really _has 999 different uses! I swear!) When she is on the floor, access the control panel on the back of her neck and input the access code (12-digit number and letter combination that should be on the bottom of your proof of purchase). When she wakes up she should understand that you are now in possession of her and that Grand Chase is an online game that doesn't exist in real life (or does it? -evil smile-).

… Why are you looking at us like that?

**Functions:**

LIRE units can do more than sniping down a nail-sized coin from 1000 miles! See the possible functions of this sniper unit!

**Bodyguard: **Have that annoying stalker keep pestering you about going out with them? Want to get rid of the bullies that have been picking on you since pre-school? Leave it all to the LIRE unit! She will take care of them for you!

Note: If you do not want your "targets" dead, PLEASE tell your LIRE unit _beforehand_. We are not responsible if you end up in jail for murder!

**Olympic Sniper: **Short on cash? Or you have plenty of money but you want those extra 100,000 bucks that you can spend at Grand Chase or other online games? We propose you a solution! Send your LIRE unit on the Olympics under archery! You better believe she's going to shoot Perfect Gold every time! A shiny golden medal and prize money of however much is all in your hands!

**Role Play: **I wonder, does Hollywood need an elf actress? They might! Well your LIRE unit is a REAL elf! Why don't you send her out on a tryout at a theatre or something? She might be the exact thing they need!

**Your LIRE unit will come with the following modes:**

Calm and Collected (Default)

You Guys are SO Immature!

Depressed

Angry

Out of Character (Locked)

LIRE units are known to be awfully mature. She will also take the role of the "senior" and cut fights between ELESIS and ARME units if you actually had the mind to leave those two alone. In her default mode, she will consider everything before doing so and take care of everything.

You Guys are SO Immature! mode is activated when she finds everyone acting childish and stupid, or slacking off and not doing their work. It can also be unlocked if she often finds ARME unit and ELESIS unit quarreling. In this mode, she might seem like she's a "know-it-all" who pretends to be the meditator of everyone and get on your nerves if you are a super-sensitive person. She may also enter this mode if you call her one of the nicknames we told you NOT to call her.

Depressed move is activated when she either failed to break a fight, failed to do something or when she finds that the forest is destroyed because of a KAZE'AZE unit. If she had found out that a KAZE'AZE unit has destroyed the nature, she might enter her Angry mode.

The moment your LIRE unit enters the Angry mode, wear a bullet-proof jacket, a mask to protect your face, and a fry pan or something to serve for your shield. When LIRE unit is in the Angry mode she might decide to leave couple of holes in your body. To calm her down, simply call a RYAN unit and ask him to calm her down. If you (and your neighbor) do not own a RYAN unit … good luck surviving for the next thirty minutes your LIRE unit's rampage with endless amounts of arrows.

In the Out of Character mode, your LIRE unit might show symptoms of short temper, will to destroy things and actually _cause_ fights with others. If for some irrational reason, you want to unlock her OOC mode, turn on the Save the Forest programs and make her witness a mass destruction of forests all around the world. If there is a cuddly, fluffy, tiny creature burning along with the forest, it works even better. After about 30 minutes of nature-lover-torture, she should stop being so rational and start acting recklessly.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**ELESIS: **ELESIS units are a good friend of LIRE units! They will do fine together and leaving LIRE units with ELESIS units will result in ELESIS units actually behaving under human laws.

**ARME: **LIRE units are friendly with the ARME units but your LIRE unit hates fighting so LIRE units might be easily aggravated when ARME units constantly quarrel with ELESIS units.

**LASS: **LASS units are silent and won't respond unless it is fully necessary. LIRE units don't really have much to say to this unit … they will get along but don't expect much conversation between them.

**RYAN: **As serious as your LIRE unit is at times, she will laugh at RYAN's innocent and awkward jokes. LIRE unit enjoys being around happy-go-lucky RYAN units. They both seem to treasure the nature very much.

**RONAN: **LIRE units respect the mature and responsible RONAN units. They are good allies and get along perfectly fine.

**AMY: **LIRE units are jealous of AMY units for their pretty face and will often refer to them as "monster" or "pumpkin face". AMY units are easily teased and AMY unit might make a come-back at your LIRE unit by calling her "pointy ears" or even "ugly". If this situation is ever to happen, go down the emergency escape route you prepared for yourself for this situation and get away from that location as far as you can. A huge fight might break out and if you are caught in the middle, I will have to ask you … which flower would you like for your funeral?

**JIN: **These two units are good friends and _should_ have no problems between them … unless your LIRE unit was to make a complete enemy of AMY units, then JIN units might stand up for his "love", AMY unit.

**SIEGHART: **Your LIRE unit has certain degree of respect for this unit … absolutely no harm will come from their interaction, but you might find your LIRE unit grumbling afterwards about how lazy SIEGHART unit is.

**MARI: **LIRE units have no problem with this unit. Since MARI units interact with other units at a minimal level, I am not very sure of what other unit's relationship with MARI units are …

**DIO: **LIRE units are rather resentful against DIO units for they are experts at making enemies with their arrogant personalities. Unlike other units, DIO units might threaten to attack your LIRE unit, so unless left with some other people, I suggest you keep DIO units away from LIRE units for it might result in your LIRE unit's injury or perhaps even death if she actually pissed off DIO enough with her pacifist logics.

**KAZE'AZE: **KAZE'AZE unit was the one who destroyed countless forests and hurt your LIRE unit's elven friends! If these two units ever cross paths, there will be a bloody fighting and without the support of other units, your LIRE unit will be the one to end up dead! Try to prevent these two from interacting as much as possible!

**Cleaning:**

Your LIRE unit is a mature lady and is perfectly capable of cleaning herself. Wait, let me make this clear; if you are a male who actually has the guts to charge into her shower, you better be prepared that what you risked your life to see will be the last thing you ever see. After that you will see some projectile coming your way. You will see darkness and pass through a tunnel of light. When you see a crossroad, take the smaller route, less taken. It will lead to a better place!

Oh no, I'm getting overly dramatic! Anyway, do not interfere with LIRE unit's restroom activities. Just to make this clear: do not involve with _any_ of the GRAND CHASE KNIGHTS series' restroom activities. Why would you ever want to anyway knowing that these people are highly trained experts at fighting?

**Feeding:**

LIRE units prefer vegetables over meat. She will however eat meat if it comes down to it. Try to feed her as much green as possible. She is on diet at the moment (Possibly to beat Amy unit on "physical appearance")!

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q. My neighbor was stupid enough to buy an ARME unit and an ELESIS unit and put them under the same roof! My LIRE unit has gone to their house and has left me a note saying that she has to live there in order to keep peace … now what?

A. Whoops … it seems our programing for our LIRE unit to be a peacekeeper has backfired … In order to rid of the glitch, simply smack her head with the Iron Hammer that Has 999 Different Uses and hypnotize her into thinking that violence is an essential part of the world …

Q. I think I left the TV on accident and my LIRE unit apparently heard the environmental report about the rapid decline of rainforests in this world due to the side-effect of acid rains caused by the byproduct of industrial waste and pollution emitting carbon into the atmosphere resulting in the destruction of the atmosphere and thus permitting harmful UV rays to penetrate into our nitrogen cycle causing erratic weather patterns and tidal irregularities everywhere on Earth!

A. … I totally understood what you said … anyway, oh my, that is so terrible. Smack your unit's head with the Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses and leave her … she'll get over it.

Q. Are you just going to tell us to use the Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses every time we have a problem?

A. … next question.

Q. Okay, so, I opened my package, and along with my elf unit, there was this white bird-like creature trapped inside… my unit seems very attached to it … except she is trying to recreate a forest inside of my house for that bird… anyway, that idea aside, what is this thing?

A. CONGRADULATIONS! You have received one out of one thousand lucky packages that included the _Ariel Pet_! This mystic creature can create whirlwinds and make magical tornadoes to blow whatever you want away! In other words, it is very useful when you are trying to- trying- to - … … trying- … erh, we are sure you will find a use for it sometime somewhere… anyway, if you do not want to keep your _Ariel Pet_, just phone our headquarters and we will be glad to take it back. Business hours are Monday through Friday during 10 a.m. to 8 p.m. during Pacific Time … but please, our headquarters' monthly phone bills are over fifty thousand dollars … I want to take this time to tell all of you GRAND CHASE KNIGHT SERIES owners to stop complaining and telephoning us about everything! There should be absolutely nothing wrong with our beautiful and peaceful units! It's _not_ like they have the ability to make meteors rain or have the brutal strength to blow up your neighborhood! … … right?

… Why are you looking at us like that?

**Troubleshooting: **

**Problem: **A RYAN unit de-transformed from his Wolf form and is now running around naked. Your LIRE unit sees this, and collapses on the floor.

**Solution:** Maybe next time you should warn your neighbor that pants are very important. There is a probable chance that your LIRE unit will enter Out of Character Mode once she has woken up from the initial shock, so again, refer to the manual of the Hammer that Has 999 Different Uses and smack her right on the forehead when she wakes up.

**Problem: **You wake up one morning and find you lying in a pile of broken lumbers and bent steel poles. Your house is non-existent and what it looks like at the side of what used to be your bedroom is probably what remains of your pet bird.

**Solution: **A KAZE'AZE unit or some angry Ascend God probably stormed your house. Isn't this to be expected? I mean, you _are_ taking care of one of the GRAND CHASE KNIGHTS Series. It's just normal that the evil will try to destroy you! Hopefully your LIRE unit is still intact … if three-month period has not expired; we will trade her for a new LIRE unit! As for your bird … I suspect it was dead already. When's the last time you fed it? At this point in real life you are going; "Oooh … I forgot!"

**Problem: **Your LIRE unit has gotten out a flamethrower and is burning down your primrose collection in the garden. She is brutally burning down all plant life and the local fluffy baby rabbits and is laughing in the most disturbing fashion and has a sadistic smile on her face, like something from Elfen Lied or something!

**Solution: **Two possibilities:

One, she snapped. Yes, I knew you caught on at this point! Smack her with the Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses.

Two, she's in OOC mode. … You're right, smack her with the Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses … You ask us what is the difference? Simple. They fall under two different situational patterns that Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses stand for!

… Why are you looking at us like that?

With proper care, your LIRE unit will live a healthy, long life on your side! But without proper care … she will drill some … holes through you. If you ever have a problem with your unit, send her back within a 3 month of time to receive a full refund! If 3 month time period has expired, and you want to get rid of your unit, simply tell her this:

"The government is trying to turn the Alcubra Desert into a forest land and cuddly forest-creature-paradise! They are currently recruiting people to help over there!"

One blink and bam! She's gone, and is currently trying to turn the driest desert of all into a forest land. I suspect she will run out of freshwater supply in a day or two. Rest in peace, at least she died doing what she always loved to do!

… Please stop looking at us like that.

**EVENT: **One of the 100 Premium Yellow Sealed Gems might contain prizes! First place winner gets a whole new iPawd Interactive Version, second place winner gets a brand new model of Grand Chase Laptop Version 5.6! Third place winner gets 30,000 in Grand Chase Cash! Open your gems now and find out what surprises are in store for you!

End Note: I love the Manual series! I was inspired to write one after reading them since they didn't have any on Grand Chase characters! I do not own the idea in any way.

First *: Ntreev never gave the character's exact height. I made up my own …


End file.
